Shinshakaijin
|songfeat = collab |gender = Male |officialillustrator = ria |otherillustrator = |imagegroup = |officialjapname = 新社会人 |officialromajiname = Shinshakaijin |officialnameinfo = , lit. new society member |aka = Sinsyakaijin (alt. romanization) |birthday = 30|birthmonth = 04|birthyear = 1984|birthref = Shinshakaijin's Nico Nico Douga user page |status = Active |years = 2008-present |NNDuserpage = 1323554 |mylist1 = 8224323 |mylist1info = |mylist2 = |mylist2info = |mylist3 = |mylist3info = |nicommu1 = co243598 |nicommu1info = |nicommu2 = |nicommu2info = |nicommu3 = |nicommu3info = |partner = Evi, Shuumai, Rishe }} Shinshakaijin (新社会人) is an , who started covering songs in mid 2008 He has a lazy and relaxed sounding voice, which is a bit rough and has an airy or slightly breathy quality to it. He has also shown that he can put much power into his voice, like in his cover of "Kutabare PTA" . His voice range is quite wide and generally lies in the middle, and he is good at holding long notes. He covers songs from many different genres, and also covered a few parodies, while fitting his singing style to the song. His first cover was "Romance" , from the anime "Sexy Commando Gaiden: Sugoi yo!! Masaru-san". It has over 32K views. His first hit solo cover was "Nisoku Hokou" , which has over 61K views. His most viewed cover is "Karakuri Pierrot" with about 557K views and 15K Mylists, as of May 2013. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects (Released on May 09, 2010) # (Released on November 14, 2010) # (Released on March 16, 2011) # (Released on June 12, 2011) # (Released on December 29, 2012) # (Released on December 31, 2012) # (Released on May 29, 2013) # (Released on May 29, 2013) # (Released on August 07, 2013) # (Released on August 07, 2013) # (Released on December 04, 2013) # (Released on October 15, 2014) # Nijishoku Orchestra ~Grand Symphony with Full Orchestra~ in Tokyo Kokusai Forum (Released on August 16, 2015) }} List of Covered Songs (Sexy Commando Gaiden: Sugoi yo!! Masaru-san OP) (2008.07.12) # "Black★Rock Shooter" (2008.09.10) # "Raion" (2008.09.27) # "Loli Yuukai" (Parody of "Roshin Yuukai") (2009.02.01) # "World Is Mine" (2009.02.12) # "Double Lariat" (2009.02.19) # "ukigumo" -short ver.- (2009.03.03) # "Shotarera" (Parody of "Cantarella") (2009.03.10) # "Growth Life" (2009.03.10) # "Fire◎Flower" (2009.04.12) # "Melt" -3M mix- (2009.04.26) # "Shota Desuyon" feat. Shinshakaijin and Evi (2009.04.30) # "Another: Romeo and Cinderella" (2009.05.06) # "Kasou Kyoku" (Cremation Melody) (2009.05.09) # "Another: World Is Mine" -Band Edition- (2009.05.31) # "Merounda" (2009.06.16) # "1/6" (2009.06.25) # "Tsuki No Waltz" (Moon Waltz) (2009.07.12) # "Kyouretsu Na Iro" (2009.07.20) # "Fire◎Flower" (2009.08.01) # "Kodoku No Hate" (2009.08.10) # "Tengaku" (2009.08.16) # "RAINBOW　GIRL" (2009.08.17) # "100% Kanzenko Gaisha" (2009.08.19) # "HAKOBAKO PLAYER" (2009.08.27) # "Nisoku Hokou" (Two Breaths Walking) (2009.08.29) # "Reverse Day" (2009.09.04) # "Nisoku Hokou" (Two Breaths Walking) -mix- (2009.09.07) # "Loli Yuukai" (Parody of "Roshin Yuukai") -Hard-R.K.mix- (2009.09.07) # "No Logic" (2009.09.15) # "Kimi Ijou, Boku Miman." (More than You, Less than Me.) (2009.10.03) # "Bye-bee Baby Sayounara" (2009.10.05) # "Morning Call" (2009.10.06) # "Iroha Uta" (2009.10.19) # "Starduster" (2009.10.22) # "One For Me" (2009.11.03) # "Bad Sweets" (2009.11.08) # "R-18" (2009.11.10) # "1925" (2009.11.18) # "TRAGIC BOY" -Piano ver.- (2009.11.22) # "Nervous" (2009.11.26) # "SAMURAI BEAT" (2009.12.26) # "Kimi No Taion" (2009.12.27) # "Don't say “lazy”" (2010.01.21) # "Marunouchi Sadistic" (2010.02.21) # "Kimi No Taion" -retake- (2010.03.24) # "Jenga" (2010.04.29) # "Kutabare PTA" (2010.05.30) # "E? Aa, Sou." (2010.06.13) # "Heart Beats" (2010.06.27) # "Kumikyoku Nico Nico Douga" (2010.07.02) # "Tokarev to Shoujo" (2010.07.06) # "Mukaai Circulation" (Parody of "Renai Circulation") (2010.07.07) # "Aquarium of the Sky" (2010.07.08) # "Flash Back Sound" (2010.07.10) # "Shianwase Osaki" feat. Shinshakaijin and Evi (2010.07.11) # "Just Be Friends" -Piano ver.- (2010.07.11) # "Kumikyoku Nico Nico Douga" (2010.07.17) # "Torinoko City" (Left-Behind City) (2010.07.31) # "Doubutsu Uranai" (2010.08.13) # "Fire◎Flower" -Guitar Rock edition- (2010.09.01) # "Calc." (2010.09.11) # "Time Machine" feat. Shinshakaijin and Shuumai (2010.09.20) # "Tengaku" -mix- (2010.10.23) # "Nare no hate" (2010.11.01) # "Saa, Docchi?" feat. Shinshakaijin and Airi (2010.11.11) # "Smiling" -＊Re:Member ver.- (collab) (2010.12.13) # "Fukkireta" (2010.12.13) # "Kimi no Shiranai Monogatari" (The Story You Don't Know) (2010.12.24) # "Juvenile" feat. Shinshakaijin and Hakana (2010.12.27) # "Mousou Sketch" (Delusion Sketch) (2011.01.10) # "Sakura No Ame" feat. Shinshakaijin, Hosaka, Senra, Keysuke (2011.02.24) # "Juu Mensou" (Ten-Faced) (2011.03.27) # "Shinpakusuu ♯0822" (Heart Rate ♯0822) (2011.04.30) # "Nico Poi!" feat. Shinshakaijin, Seriyu, YNG, YU, Arimu, Inakamono, Rash, Kouhey, ｎｏｎ, Yoru, Erushi, Akiakane, Umemiya Hina and Keisen (2011.05.07) (Not in Mylist) # "Kumikyoku Nico Nico Douga Kai" (2011.05.16) # "Utopia" (2011.06.18) # "Boku Mitai na Kimi Kimi Mitai na Boku" (I Who Resemble You, You Who Resemble Me) feat. Shinshakaijin and Shuumai (2011.07.12) # "Pierrot" -Acapella ver.- (2011.07.13) # "Karakuri Pierrot" (Mechanical Pierrot) (2011.07.17) # "Aa, Subarashiki Nyansei" (Ah, it's a Wonderful Cat's Life) feat. Shinshakaijin and Rishe (2011.07.28) # "Maji LOVE 1000%" (Uta no☆Prince-Sama♪ Maji LOVE 1000% ED) feat. Shinshakaijin, Pokota, Beeeeige, Purikuma, amu, and recog (2011.08.12) (Deleted) # "Hello, Worker" (2011.09.07) # "Tokyo Teddy Bear" feat. Shinshakaijin and Pochiyama (2011.09.22) # "Banana No Uta" (2011.11.13) # "Warp" (2011.12.23) # "Feel My Soul" (2011.12.29) # "Karappo" (Empty) (Yuzu song) -Acoustic Arrange ver.- (2012.02.05) # "Tabidachi no Hini (~The Day of Departure"~) " (collab) (2012.03.05) # "Haru ni Ichiban Chikai Machi" (The Town Nearest to Spring) (2012.03.05) # "Shinpakusuu ♯0822" (Heart Beat #0822) feat. A24, Inakamono, Kony, Shinshakaijin, and Soraru (2012.03.14) # "magnet" feat. Shinshakaijin and Inakamono (2012.04.14) # "1/3 no Junjou na Kanjou" (1/3 of Pure Emotion) (Rurouni Kenshin ED) (2012.04.20) # "Shinzou Democracy" (Heart Democracy) feat. Shinshakaijin and Syumai (2012.04.30) # "Niji" -Yuzuki Riyu Arrange- (2012.06.06) (Community only) # "WA RO SHU" feat. Shinshakaijin, Gomashio, Otomen, Shoose, Zanto and Yurin (2012.07.01) # "Hashire" (Fixed Race) (2012.07.13) # "Kaitou Peter & Jenny" feat. Shinshakaijin and Rishe (2012.08.08) # "Ama no Jaku" -Piano ver.- (2012.08.13) # "Ama no Jaku" (2012.08.13) # "Yī Èr Fanclub" (1, 2 Fanclub) feat. Shinshakaijin and Evi (2012.09.10) # "Hajimete no Chuu" (First Kiss) -R&B mix- feat. Shinshakaijin and K-ta (2012.09.28) # "100 Man Kai no 「I Love You」" ("I Love You" a Million Times) (2012.11.03) # "Sarishinohara" -Acoustic ver.- (2012.12.02) # "Matryoshka" feat. Shinshakaijin and siren (2012.12.12) # "STEP TO YOU" (2012.12.29) # "Shiryokukensa" (Eye Examination) (2012.12.29) # "Karakuri Pierrot" (Mechanical Pierrot) -Piano ver.- (2012.12.29) # "Honnou" (Instinct) (Ringo Sheena song) (2013.02.04) # "rain stops, good-bye" -Acoustic arrange- (2013.02.19) # "Hanataba" (Bouquet) -Acoustic arrange- (2013.04.08) # "Deadline Circus" feat. DEATH Hime, FB777, Gero, halyosy, that, Kusaka Akira, Shinshakaijin, Taiyakiya, Narita, Funi (Imouto), Yuge, Yuudai, Matsushita and Mii (2013.04.28) # "Boku wa Hatsune Miku to Kiss wo Shita" (I Kissed Hatsune Miku) (2013.05.28) # "Hajimete no Namida" (First Tears) (2013.06.07) # "Yobanashi Deceive" (Night Talk Deceive) -Acoustic guitar ver.- (2013.08.30) # "Kyou mo kitto" -Yuzuki Riyu Acoustic arrange- (2013.09.05) # "Shiwa" -Watarai piano ver.- (2013.11.03) # "Yoshiwara Lament" (2013.11.07) # "Maji Love 2000%" feat. H+ero, Sensei, Siren, Haidamio, Lucid, Namukari, and Shinshakaijin -Funky Pop edition- (2013.12.24) # "Kimi no Taion" -Wing piano arrange- (2013.12.31) # "HOME" (GERA ED theme song) (2014.01.15) # "Donburako" (2014.03.16) # "Yonjuunana" (Forty-Seven) (2014.03.19) # "home" (2014.06.06) # "Kabutomushi" -Guuta Piano arrange- (2014.06.12) # "Ren'ai Saiban" (2014.06.16) # "Ren'ai Saiban" -mix- (2014.06.20) # "S・K・Y" -Piano Arrange- (2014.07.13) # "Music Music" (2014.09.28) # "Happy Birthday" (Original with yama_ko) (2014.10.31) # "Himawari no Yakusoku" (Hata Motohiro song) (2014.11.03) # "Suki Kirai" -parody- (2014.12.07) # "Karakuri Pierrot"" -Acapella ver.- feat. Yoninbayashi (2015.01.07) # "Amaoto Noise" (2015.02.10) # "Amaoto Noise" -Remix- (2015.02.11) # "Futariboshi" feat. Shinshakaijin and Shuumai (2015.02.22) # "Shinsekai Session" -BAND ver.- (2015.02.27) # "Wow" (2015.06.07) # "Hitorinbo Envy" (Solitary Hide and Seek Envy) (2015.07.13) # "Takane no Hanako-san" (back number song) -Acoustic ver.- feat. Shakatsura BAND (2015.08.30) # "1/3 no Junjou na Kanjou" (SIAM SHADE song) -BAND Edition- feat. Shinshakaijin, Sonouchi Kimeru, Araki, Tsukasashi and RiZer0 (2015.09.20) # "Nichiyoubi" (Sunday) (2015.11.03) # "Christmas Song" (back number's song) (2016.02.01) # "Ifuudouduou" (Pomp and Circumstance) (2017.03.31) # "Chichi wo Moge!" (2017.03.31) }} Discography |track1title = Natsu Matsuri |track1info = (Summer Festival) |track1lyricist = Hige Driver |track1composer = Hige Driver |track1arranger = |track2title = Hello Surround |track2lyricist = Hige Driver |track2composer = Hige Driver |track2arranger = |track3title = xoxox |track3lyricist = Hige Driver |track3composer = Hige Driver |track3arranger = |track4title = Slow Slow |track4lyricist = Hige Driver |track4composer = Hige Driver |track4arranger = |track5title = Darling Darling |track5lyricist = Hige Driver |track5composer = Hige Driver |track5arranger = }} |track1title = Mighty Bomb Jack |track1info = -SHAKA DRIVER remix- |track1lyricist = Hige Driver |track1composer = Hige Driver |track1arranger = Hige Driver |track2title = Fukyou Koushinkyoku |track2info = |track2lyricist = Hige Driver |track2composer = Hige Driver |track2arranger = Hige Driver |track3title = Call me |track3info = -0 ver.- |track3lyricist = Hige Driver |track3composer = Hige Driver |track3arranger = Hige Driver |track4title = Mahou |track4info = |track4lyricist = Hige Driver |track4composer = Hige Driver |track4arranger = Hige Driver |track5title = Happy・Birthday |track5info = |track5lyricist = Hige Driver |track5composer = Hige Driver |track5arranger = Hige Driver }} Gallery |SSJkutabarePTA.png|Shinshakaijin as seen in his cover of "Kutabare PTA" |Shinshakaijin Bye-bee Baby Sayounara.png|Shinshakaijin as seen in his cover of "Bye-bee Baby Sayounara" " Illust. by Hanapuchi (はなぷち) |Shinsya doubutsuuranai.png|Shinshakaijin as seen in his cover of "Ama no Jaku" illust. by Evi (いび) |Shinshakaijin amanojaku.png|Shinshakaijin as seen in his cover of "Ama no Jaku" -Piano ver.- illust. by Evi (いび) |Shinshakaijin calc 1375741.png|Shinshakaijin as seen in his cover of "Calc." illust. by Evi (いび) |Shinshakaijin karakuri 2705615.png|Shinshakaijin as seen in his piano cover of "Karakuri Pierrot" illust. by Evi (いび) |Shinsha step2u.png|Shinshakaijin as seen in his cover of "STEP TO YOU" illust. by Evi (いび) |Shinshakaijin marunouchi 1375720.png|Shinshakaijin as seen in his cover of "Marunouchi Sadistic" illust. by Evi (いび) |Shinshakaijin utopia 1270518.png|Shinshakaijin as seen in his cover of "Utopia" illust. by Evi (いび) |Shinshakaijin yobanashi 3398776.png|Shinshakaijin as seen in his acoustic guitar cover of "Yobanashi Deceive" illust. by Evi (いび) |Shinshakaijin siren matryoshka 34038797.png|Shinshakaijin and siren as seen in their cover of "Matryoshka" |shinshakaijin wa ro shu.png|Shinshakaijin as seen in "WA RO SHU" |shinshakaijin adeuta.png|Shinshakaijin as seen on Illust. by Gin (ぎん) |Shinsha honnou.png|Shinshakaijin as seen in his cover of "Honnou" Illust. by Evi (いび) |Shinshakaijin 100 Man Kai no I Love You 29873805.png|Shinshakaijin as seen in his cover of "100 Man Kai no 「I Love You」" |Shinshakaijin 1sttears.png|Shinshakaijin as seen in his cover of "Hajimete no Namida" Illust. by Ao Yamada (青山田) |Shinsha wingpiano.png|Shinshakaijin as seen in his cover of "Kimi no Taion" Illust. by Evi (いび) |Shisya sky.png|Shinshakaijin as seen in his cover of "S・K・Y -Piano Arrange-" Illust. by Evi (いび) |Shinsha musicx2.png|Shinshakaijin as seen in his cover of "Music Music" Illust. by Evi (いび) |Shinsyakaijin tw liz2WiY9.jpeg|Shinshakaijin as seen on his Twitter |Yoninbayashi Twitter 48517182.png|Yoninbayashi as seen on Twitter |Yoninbayashi Karakuri Pierrot 48517182.png|Yoninbayashi as seen in their acapella cover of "Karakuri Pierrot" |Shinshakaijin 20140429224525009.png|Shinshakaijin as seen on Nico Nico Douga |Shinshakaijin ameotonoise.png|Shinshakaijin as seen in his cover of "Amaoto Noise" Illust. by Evi (いび) }} Trivia * He is known to attach "Ajujushita♪" (あじゅじゅした♪), a Lucky Star reference to his sentences.